


Uptown Boys

by Tommo_xx



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: #Hoverbrooke, #bitcheleanor, #bottomLouis, #car sex, #larry - Freeform, #rich louis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommo_xx/pseuds/Tommo_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoverbrooke was genuine enough to ask if they could help.<br/>Harry would've thought he was from another neighbourhood if the girl next to him hadn't spoken up.<br/>"Jesus Louis, if he needed help, wouldn't he ask you?" She asked, clearly annoyed, throwing a lock of wavy hair away from her face.<br/>Louis, (Fucking pretty name) looked quite dishevelled.<br/>"C'mon Eleanor, I mean-"<br/>"Louis, it's his job, and he doesn't need any help, and its your fault that your damn car broke down so we can't go for Aiden's birthday party!" She complained, and Harry was sure he wasn't going to like her very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uptown Boys

"Harry, get your fucking lazy arse out of there and help me out!" Liam  called from the door of the garage, distracting Harry from his thoughts.  
"What?" He spat, running his grease covered hands through his curls.  
It wasn't as if Harry didn't like working at the car repair place.  
He did, it gave him enough money to support himself and not trouble his mum or sister and it was around his school timings, not to mention the fact that Liam  worked there too.  
He and Liam had been best friends forever, both living on the wrong side of town, covered in tattoos and working for the repair shack in a town on the rarest of maps, they certainly had a 'reputation.'  
Most people on the back streets of this town did, but Harry knew they were pretty much harmless.  
But what Harry hated about his job, was the fact that he had to put up with the snootiest, most annoying brats with expensive cars from uptown, since this was the only repair shop Clover had.  
And boy did he hate those kids.  
With their branded clothes and fucking Italian suede shoes and fancy phones and jewellery and watches and cars, they only came across as spoilt, ungrateful pricks to Harry, who drove around a dump beat truck which barely ever worked and walked around with grease stained old ramones t-shirts and was as content as he could be.  
"These kids' car broke down, we need to bring it back into the shop." He could hear the tint of annoyance in his best friend's voice, and Harry knew exactly then which part of town his new clients were from.  
Not having to make his best friend endure any more self-righteous rich brat pain, Harry walked towards the garage door, only to find Liam trying to push in a fucking Porsche.  
Sure, the people from this part of Clover- Hoverbrooke, had a lot of money, but Harry hadn't seen many youngsters travelling in Porsches.  
But somehow, his eyes weren't even on the car, or Liam, but directly on the man in the front seat.  
He was probably the prettiest boy Harry had ever seen.  
His hair was fringed and feathery, the caramel coloured locks carelessly sprawled against in his forehead, unlike the traditional Hoverbrooke quiff. He had pretty blue eyes and pretty high cheekbones and pretty pink lips and Harry was pretty sure he would've started drooling if he could see what the man would look like if he smiled.  
He almost frowned at the fact that his lips were pressed into a thin line, until his even prettier voice interrupted his thoughts.  
"Um, you need some help back there?" He asked softly, and Harry could see Liam's eyes bugging out of his skull, because no one- no one- from Hoverbrooke was genuine enough to ask if they could help.  
Harry would've thought he was from another neighbourhood if the girl next to him hadn't spoken up.  
"Jesus Louis, if he needed help, wouldn't he ask you?" She asked, clearly annoyed, throwing a lock of wavy hair away from her face.  
Louis, (Fucking pretty name) looked quite dishevelled.  
"C'mon Eleanor, I mean-"  
"Louis, it's his job, and he doesn't need any help, and its your fault that your damn car broke down so we can't go for Aiden's birthday party!" She complained, and Harry was sure he wasn't going to like her very much.  
Louis sighed. "El, it isn't his job to push my car into the shop, I mean-"  
"Mr Tomlinson," Liam interrupted, bringing Harry away from his train of thoughts.  
"It's alright, it isn't your job, but it is his. Haz, little help out here?" He said, eyes widening at Harry who was still ogling whom he could only peg as the prettiest boy in the world.  
"Uhm, yeah, I'm coming," Harry said, trying to get his eyes of Louis as he helped Liam push the Porsche into the shop, Liam asking Louis what needed to be done.  
"If we work on it today, it should be done by tonight, yeah Haz?" Liam asked, but Harry almost didn't hear him, because Louis was out of the car and he could see what he was wearing and he was pretty sure his heart stopped.  
His red pants clung tightly onto his thighs, and he could only picture what he'd look like if he just turned so he could see what could only be the greatest fucking arse he'd ever seen.  
He had a white shirt on too, white and black braces- fucking braces- and he couldn't think Louis could get any hotter.  
"Harry?" Liam repeated, and Harry snapped back to attention.  
"Yeah, it should be done." He said, voice hoarse. Louis turned to him, and smiled.  
"Thanks, Harry." He grinned, and Harry was pretty sure his knees could've buckled at that moment. 

 

His happy thoughts were broken by the sound of Eleanor's expensive heels clicking.  
"Louis, I'm going to go haul us a cab so we can get to the party, or we'll never be able to show our faces at school again!" She said, adjusting her dress which probably cost the same as Liam's  rent.  
Louis nodded, and waited for Eleanor to move an earshot away before leaning over and whispering: "Er, I'm sorry, she's got a lot of money and she thinks that allows her to act like a bitch." He said, looking down.  
Harry's eyes were pretty much the size of golf balls, because, was he apologising?  
"Are you sure you're from Hoverbrooke?" Liam voiced Harry's thoughts.  
Louis laughed.  
"I get that a lot, yeah." He smiled, pulling out his wallet.  
"I think this should cover the car." He said, handing a bill to Liam.  
"And this, is a tip for being such brilliant people whom are nice enough to deal with her crap." He sighed, handing a second bill to Harry.  
Harry stared down at it, that was a lot of money.  
"This is way too-" He started, before the bill was ripped out of his hands.  
"Thanks, Mr. Tomlinson!" Liam beamed.  
"Well, you can come along tonight and it'll be fixed, just talk to young Harold here, alright?" He smiled.  
Louis grinned.  
"Sure will, Harry. And you can call me Louis. Thanks lads, see you tonight!" He said, before exiting the shop.  
As soon as he left, Liam turned to him.  
"Well, are you in loooove yet?" He teased, shimmying his shoulders.  
Harry turned red, could he read minds?  
"Uh- I just met him, but I'm getting there." He said awkwardly, thinking about Louis.  
Liam raised an eyebrow.  
"I was talking about the money."  
The colour drained from Harry's face as Liam suddenly burst into laughter.  
"A Hoverbrooke, Haz? Seriously?"  
"He's different, you know." Harry pointed out.  
Liam rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, sure whatever, he's nicer than most kids and he has a fat wallet, I like him." Liam laughed before gauging Harry's reaction.  
"But mate, do you like, like him or something?"  
Harry shifted awkwardly.  
"Yeah, kinda. I mean, did you look at him? He was so fucking pretty."  
Liam laughed.  
"Hoverbrooke's own Princess, eh? But I mean, he's from uptown. An uptown boy- literally."  
Harry sighed, laughing.  
"Yeah, Liam, I noticed the Porsche, y'know."  
"Hoverbrookes hate anyone in this neighbourhood. I mean, remember that boy I dated last year? Niall? His parents literally told him to get rid of me, because I was 'bad news'. For all you know this Louis guys' parents are the same. So don't put your heart out mate, they've got their hands full with their suede wearing Armani clad boyfriends and girlfriends."  
Harry frowned.  
"I don't know, I just, really like him." He sighed, noticing how Liam's face fell as he spoke about Niall. "We're better than them and their white bread diamond lives anyway." Harry popped a grin, trying to make him feel better.  
"Yeah, true." He sighed.  
"Let's get to work then, yeah?"

 

"Okay then, you'll close up Harry?" Liam asked, leaving with Nick who offered him a ride home. "Yeah, I'll close up once that bloke comes for his Porsche." He said, smiling as Liam shot him a knowing look.  
He left with Nick, Harry looking it the small mirror Liam had put up near his own desk to fix his hair and get the grease off his face so he didn't look like a complete disaster and a blubbering idiot when Louis came along.  
He ran a hand through his hair, ruffling the brown curls till they were side swept across his face, green eyes shiny.  
You could see his tattoo peeping from where his black shirt remained on his chest.  
He smiled at himself, checking his appearance one more time till he heard someone walk in.  
"I hope you aren't taking all of this effort for me." He heard the voice say, the same pretty voice that invaded his ears earlier that morning, whipping around.  
"Mr. Tomlin- I mean, Louis, Er, hey, you're car's ready, yeah, car, there." He said, mentally cursing for sounding like such an idiot.

He took a moment to eye Louis down, he was no longer in his white shirt and braces, just a grey striped jumper pulled over his willowy frame, with the same tight red pants which were driving Harry crazy all day.  
He just looked so casually effortless, and Harry was honestly starting to think he was an illusion.  
"Harry, you checking me out?" Louis laughed, and Harry froze, not knowing what to say.  
Louis just smirked, walking closer to him.  
"Why so tame, Harry?" He said, smiling slyly.  
"It really isn't a problem, you know, you can check me out any time you want."  
Harry hadn't realised how close Louis had gotten till he could feel his breath on his face.  
The two were inches apart, kissing distance, Harry's eyes moving from Louis cerulean eyes, to his thin pursed lips, and he could feel his breath hitch.  
"Can I take my car?" Louis asked, still at close proximity, and Harry nodded, almost breathless.  
Louis smirked, eyes glinting with mischief and something Harry couldn't yet identify.  
Louis pulled away wiggling his keys in his hand as he turned around, wiggling them in his fingers and walking away from Harry before letting them fall to the ground.  
"Oops." He said, and Harry knew what his intention was when he bent over, slowly, tantalizing slowly, sticking his arse up in the air, red material stretching around it as he leaned to pick up his keys.  
Harry's eyes moved with his bum, trying to bite back a moan as Louis got up again.  
Smugly, the older boy turned towards Harry, smirking in satisfaction.  
"Just dropped my keys." He let out a small laugh before he leaned on his car, facing Harry.  
"So, it's fixed?" He asked.  
Harry nodded.  
"Yeah, its cool." He said suavely.  
"Hey, Harry, come here?" Louis asked, smiling again and Harry's feet moved without his authorisation, but he stood in front of Louis.  
"Thanks for fixing my car, Harry." Louis said softly, and that was when Harry realised Louis was way more into his personal bubble than he should, but he couldn't pull away.  
Louis suddenly fumbled with his pockets, ocean blue eyes not breaking away from Harry.  
"I would give you another tip, but I seemed to have left my wallet at home." He said, and Harry could smell minty gum and it was intoxicating with the expensive cologne that was reeking off Louis' body.  
"It's alright." Harry mumbled, trying not to get distracted by Louis' pretty eyes and his pretty hair and pretty everything when Louis looked up at him. "But you know.." Louis trailed, glancing at the garage door which was promptly closed.  
"I think I may have another way to pay you back for helping me out." He whispered.  
Harry lost track of the heat of the moment when Louis' soft lips pressed against his own, kissing him softly.  
Harry was too stunned to do much, but began kissing him back, wrapping his long, tattooed arms around Louis' waist to pull him closer.  
Louis gasped at the sudden movement and Harry smirked against his lips, taking the opportunity to slide his tongue in, working Louis' mouth open as he deepened the kiss.  
Louis seemed perfectly fine with this, encouraging Harry by wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pressing their hips together.  
Soon Louis hands were locked into the dark curls, gripping them to pull Harry impossibly close, and the curly-haired boy's hands moved to the insides of Louis' thighs, getting hold on them so he could hoist him up.  
Louis jumped up, legs wrapping around Harry's waist, linking his ankles at the back.  
The kiss had escalated quickly, tongues clashing together, Harry's running over the roof of Louis' mouth before attacking each and every crevice, claiming dominance.  
Harry's bands reached down to squeeze Louis' bum, and the older boy moaned filthily into his mouth, and long fingers reached the hem of his grey jumper, clawing against the material before pulling it over his head and throwing it somewhere mindlessly.  
Harry knew if this was any other Hoverbrooke, he'd be skinned alive for throwing his clothes on the ground of a filthy garage, but it wasn't, so Harry continued to carelessly strip off any unnecessary clothes on Louis' body before they were gathered up in a pile on the other side of the room, along with Harry's.  
Harry smirked as he snaked his fingers over a tattoo on Louis' chest. "D'your parents know about that?" he asked, and Louis smirked and shook his head.  
"Do they even know that you're here right now? With me?" he whispered, and he felt Louis shake his head. 

"Now what would your mum say if she found out you were here with a boy from the backstreets?"  
Louis raised an eyebrow, smirk reforming.  
"She told me to stay away from boys like you." He said, hands placing themselves on Harry's shoulders. Harry smirked.  
"I'm harmless, but you obviously like breaking the rules." He whispered, before catching his lips again.  
Louis groaned involuntarily, and Harry couldn't take it anymore.  
Louis pressed his hips against Harry's, nothing but the flimsy material of their boxers shielding their erections.  
Harry brought Louis towards his car, placing him down on the hood before flipping him over, hands firmly planted on the swell of his bum.  
Louis moaned, hands pressed against the cool metal as he raised his arse, trying to grind down on Harry's large hands for more contact.  
Harry smirked, fingers moving to the waistband of his boxers, hooking underneath the elastic and pulling them down till they were hunched at his knees.  
Harry kneaded the soft skin of his bum, pulling his cheeks apart slowly till he could see the tight ring of muscles, blood rushing to his cock as he ran a thumb over it, watching Louis' muscles flutter.  
"Fuck, Harry," Louis let out almost breathlessly, and Harry took that as his cue to lean forward and lick a long stripe around the pink rim.  
Louis shuddered at the feeling of Harry's tongue gliding against his entrance, and he felt his muscles tighten as he tried to move a hand towards his neglected length, but fell back down when he felt Harry's tongue.  
Harry brought his tongue back around Louis' hole, pressing it flat against the muscle, before pulling away and dipping in very slightly, eliciting a moan from the rich boy, who was on verge on rocking his hips back and fucking himself on Harry's tongue. Harry smirked, lapping at the reddened skin, and Louis cared too much about his car to not drag his nails along the paint.  
Harry continued rimming him till it got to much for him, cursing the fact that there was no lube around the shack before Louis caught his dismay.  
"Its in the glove pocket." He panted, and Harry smirked at the fact that Louis had actually planned this out.  
The older boy sat, ass up in the air, face pressed up against the hood of his Porsche when Harry came back with the lube, slicking up two long fingers and pressing one of the spit laced rim.  
Louis groaned when Harry pushed the finger in, easing it slowly as he continued working till he was knuckle deep.  
Louis was practically pushing his hips back, and Harry took that as a signal to slide the other finger in, working on getting him stretched.  
Louis was a whimpering mess beneath him as he clenched around Harry's digits, the older boy scissoring him open carefully, eyes wide with lust. Louis hands were balled into fists against the hood of the car, yearning for more.  
Harry swallowed, finally discarding his boxers- which were getting too restrictive for his liking.  
He wrapped his free hand around his cock, finally slipping out his fingers.  
Louis whined at the sudden feeling of emptiness before he heard Harry open the bottle of lube again, squeezing some onto his palm and slicking himself up.  
He placed a hand firmly on Louis' hip before lining himself up with his entrance, biting his lip before pushing in slowly, giving Louis time to adjust to the stretch.  
Louis moaned loud and clear, and Harry hoped for dear god Nick didn't decide to show up in the middle of the night like he'd done last week, and pushed in further while maintaining a slow pace.  
Harry rolled his hips in a circular motion, thrusting into Louis, hearing him moan as he placed his hand on his shoulder.  
"Oh, Harry," Louis let out, pushing his hips back with Harry's thrusts, and Harry let out a strangled breath, before leaning over Louis' back.  
"You knew you had this effect on me, didn't you? You and your pretty eyes and pretty voice, and pretty everything." He murmured, licking on the shell of his ear as he quickened his thrusts.  
Louis moaned in response, nodding frantically.  
"And you knew you had me wrapped around your finger, didn't you?" he said softly, locating his prostate.  
"fuck, yes, yes, I knew." Louis said, breath sharp. 

Harry smirked.  
"Well, princess, let's say I've had you wrapped around my fingers too." He chuckled at the irony, snapping his hips hard into Louis, the boy letting out a pleasured scream.  
Harry continued to go at his fast pace, thrusting into Louis' prostate almost every time as his hand moved from his shoulder to his length, pumping him in time with the thrusts.  
He could already feel his release building, letting out a strangled moan as Louis tightened around him.  
His lips latched on to Louis' neck, nipping at it and biting slowly, then running his tongue over the reddened area to soothe it.  
Louis bucked his hips into Harry's hand, letting out a whimper as he felt his orgasm building.  
He arched his back as he came into Harry's hand and all over his car, yelling out profanities.  
The feeling of Louis tightening around him was enough to send Harry over the edge, coming in white spurts inside the small boy, letting out a groan.  
He collapsed against Louis' back, breathing hitching as he pulled out, leaving the boy on his car.  
Louis' breath was sharp as he got up, making a face on the mess on the hood of his car as he sat up to face Harry, smile playing at his pretty pink lips.  
"Well, that was something."  
"Yes princess, something." Harry chuckled.  
He went out back to get a cloth, wiping his hand clean before pulling Louis off the hood of the Porsche, wiping it clean.  
Louis laughed.  
"You didn't need to do that."  
"It's my job- actually." Harry laughed.  
"So, Hoverbrooke, can you tell me why you broke the rules to come over here?" Harry winked, pulling his clothes on and handing Louis was real.  
"Was getting tired of the uptown boys, you know?" Louis laughed, pulling on his shirt.  
Harry smirked at Louis before his face softened, looking him in the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen.  
"You've got a choice."


End file.
